1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a data access technique, more particularly, to a data access technique of non-volatile memory device.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional semiconductor memory can be roughly classified into two basic types, namely, non-volatile memory and volatile random access memory (RAM). The so-called ‘non-volatile memory’ is a memory capable of retaining stored data even after power to the device is removed. Non-volatile memory includes, for example, read only memory (ROM), programmable ROM (PROM), erasable PROM (EPROM), electrically erasable PROM (EEPROM), mask ROM, flash memory and so on.
Volatile memory refers to those memories whose stored data will disappear when power to the device is removed. Volatile memory includes, for example, static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a conventional flash memory. As shown in FIG. 1, the flash memory 10 includes a main controller 20 and a plurality of memory blocks, for example, 31, 32 and 3n. When the flash memory 10 receives a data, the data is saved in the memory block 31 by the main controller 20 until there is no more space available in the memory block 31. Thereafter, the main controller 20 will transfer the remaining data into the memory block 32 and so on. However, the conventional flash memory 10 not only has a slow data access speed, but also cannot provide output data when a portion of the data is lost or damaged.